


Clyde's Little Elf

by sydwrites



Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [3]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Desk Sex, F/M, Quickie, Smut, a very small amount though, happy holidays y'all!, santa bangs his elf, uhhh santa kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Clyde gets a job being Santa and wants you to be his elf.Eventually, you get a turn on his lap... ;)
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Clyde's Little Elf

**Author's Note:**

> another one from my christmas/holidays lineup! i hope y'all are enjoying them so far and they're getting you in the holiday mood!
> 
> enjoy!

Clyde came bursting through the door of the house, running excitedly towards the kitchen, where you were sitting.

“Buttercup? Ya in here?”

You look up from your book, smiling as he turned the corner. “What’s up, baby?”

He wore the biggest grin. “I got it.”

Your face lit up and you stood up, rushing over to him. “You got the job?”

“Yup. I’m gonna be Santa at the mall this year!”

You giggled, pulling him in for a hug. “Congrats baby! I’m so happy for you!”

Clyde pulled away and looked down at you, biting his lip.

“Will ya be my elf, Y/N? I need an elf an’ I thought that it’d be nice to have ya there with me...ye don’t hav’ te or anythin’...” He was blushing, which made you giggle.

You took his face in your hands and looked up at him, nodding. “Clyde, of course I’ll do it.”

He smiled, bending over to kiss you. “I’m so happy yer gonna do it.” His lips drew up into a smirk and his hands traced down to your ass, squeezing it. “Yer gon’ be santa’s lil helper.”

You jumped into his touch, chuckling. “Mmmm…Santa, you’re awfully feisty…”

Clyde chuckled, bending down to kiss you again. “I can’t help myself, darlin, not when I’m thinkin’ ‘bout you in a lil elf costume.”

“Well, you better keep your hands to yourself, sir. There are going to be children there…”

He grinned.

“No promises.”

\--

It was only lunchtime and you were already exhausted, as was Clyde. Herding children and dealing with overbearing parents was hard work.

You looked over at Clyde, with his beard painted white, and smiled at him. He smiled back and waved you over. 

You walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“So Santa, when do I get to tell you what I want for Christmas?”

He chuckled and held your hip, pulling you in for a kiss. “How ‘bout right now?”

Your lips turned up into a small smirk and leaned in close, nibbling at his earlobe. You positioned yourself to straddle his lap, already feeling an erection forming beneath his Santa pants.

“I want a nice…big package.” You whispered, pushing down against the bulge. “Can I have it, Santa? I need it really, really badly.”

Clyde groaned and grabbed handfuls of your ass. “Have ye been a good girl this year?”

You shivered at his deep tone. “Yes, sir, I’ve been very good.”

He smirked. “Are ye sure? Seems like yer bein’ awfully naughty right now…”

“Maybe I am…but you need some help with the package in your pants before the kids come back and unless you’d like to take care of it by yourself, I suggest you take me back to the office and stuff my stocking.”

Before you knew it, Clyde had picked you up and taken you to the small office in the back, closing the door firmly behind him.

“Pull those tights down.” He growled as he tugged the red pants down his legs, letting them pool at his ankles. His length popped out, red and leaking, and he began stroking it up and down as he watched you tug the tights down your legs.

You smirked when he noticed that you weren’t wearing anything underneath, watching as his cock throbbed in his large hand.

“No panties? Ya are a naughty girl…I ought te punish ya.”

Your eyes went wide and your pupils dilated at the prospect before you turned around and wiggled your ass in front of him.

“Then punish me, Santa.”

Clyde growled and came up behind you, planting a firm smack on your ass before squeezing it, making you jump. “Mmmmm…”

“Ye like that, huh, ye like yer punishment?”

You nodded as he smacked you again. “Y-Yes.”

His eyebrow raised and he suddenly grabbed your hair, pulling you back until your ear was right next to his lips. “Yes, who? Ya gotta be specific, darlin’.”

“Yes, S-Santa.”

Clyde grinned. “Good girl.”

He quickly spun you around and lined himself up with your entrance, only pushing the tip inside. Your back arched immediately in response and you gasped softly, mouth instantly being covered by Clyde’s large hand. He looked down at you with a serious expression and it was obvious that he was trying to keep his composure as well.

“Ye gotta be real quiet for me, understand? Can’t have any kids hearin’ us.”

You nodded and he pushed his hips forward, sheathing himself fully inside of you, groaning lowly. “S-So good.”

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as his thrusts steadily sped up, both of you knowing that you didn’t have much time.

He breathed, “Such a good lil pussy, nice ‘n tight fer Santa.”

“O-Only for you, s-sir.”

His lips pulled up into a small smirk. “That’s right, this lil pussy’s only fer me, only fer Santa.”

Your hips started pushing towards him, matching his rhythm as you grew closer to orgasm.

“Clyde!”

He glared down at you. “That’s not my name, not today. Say my name.”

“Fuck…S-Santa, please! Faster!”

Clyde nodded, hand coming back down over your mouth and biting down on his lip as his hips increased their pace, smacking into you over and over again, bringing you closer to your release.

“Oh god, yer squeezin’ me so damn tight, not sure how long I’ll last like t-this.” He whispered, thrusts becoming desperate. “Ya feel too good.”

Soon after, you reached climax, gasping and moaning into his mouth while your body twitched and convulsed beneath him. 

Clyde wasn’t far behind, growling lowly into your ear as he spilled his release deep inside of you. “Gonna stuff my stocking, stuff it nice an’ good. Gon’ fill ye up, Y/N, real well.”

You whimpered against his hand while each rope of his warm release spurts into you, filling you up just as he’d said. His eyes were clenched shut the entire time, eventually opening when he was finished, immediately looking down at you with a smile.

“Yer too good to me.” He said, chuckling as he placed a kiss on your forehead. You smile and take his face in your hands. “I know.” You giggle, watching as his eyes roll. 

He stood up and pulled out, getting himself back together while you sat up and pulled your stockings back up. 

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. 

“Hey, lunch is over. We open back up in five!”

You sigh and Clyde helps you off the desk, smacking your ass playfully as you walked towards the door, making you gasp. 

“Hey! No more until we get home tonight, naughty boy.”

Clyde pouted and stood next to you, reaching down for one last kiss before opening the door. 

“No promises, my sexy lil elf.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
